


Scaredy Chat

by LadyKae



Series: Rainy Days [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Animal Tendencies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, written from a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKae/pseuds/LadyKae
Summary: Marinette sees an opportunity to sneak up on Adrien and decides to get him back for all the times he's scared the ever living hell out of her on both sides of the mask. She wasn't expecting what happened next.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Rainy Days [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757320
Comments: 34
Kudos: 419





	Scaredy Chat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khanofallorcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs/gifts).



> Written off a hilarious prompt from the Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server, given by the awesome Khanofallorcs! 
> 
> _Post-reveal (relationship status up to you) Marinette sees her chance to surprise Adrien (to get back for all those times he's snuck up on her) while he's talking to Nino in the school corridor.  
>  She doesn't anticipate him pulling the full-on 'spooked cat surprised by a cucumber' act, and ending up on top of the neighboring locker.  
> It's up to her to coax him down and promise to catch him (while keeping the 'pspspsps' and comments that he's 'like a kitty stuck in a tree' quiet enough that no one else can hear).  
> When he does jump down she catches him, but stumbles and overcorrects, resulting in them both falling with him trying to cushion her impact.  
> For a second she's worried about his reaction but his honest, unrestrained laughter manages to set her at ease, and it isn't long until she joins him.  
> (They should maybe let go of each other at some point before the comments begin to be too much)_
> 
> Some artistic license was taken to make it fit, but damn was this fun to write!

Marinette entered the locker room, digging through her backpack in an effort to find the notes Adrien let her borrow last night so she could leave them in his locker. She grinned wide as she found them, though she quickly realized the recipient was there and had yet to notice her arrival. 

This was it!

This was her chance to finally get the drop on her partner for each time he’d snuck up on her on both sides of the mask! She closed her bag, silent and stealthy as she crept closer. They were so absorbed in whatever they were looking at. 

That’s when she spotted the earbuds split between them. YES! Nino was distracting Adrien with music! This really was her one chance! She looked down at her purse where Tikki was poking her head out, covering her toothy, mischievous grin with her little paws. 

Marinette had her blessing from her kwami, she wasn’t missing this opportunity for nothing now!

Adrien was bobbing his head now, almost full on dancing he was so into the music, and her eyes narrowed in gleeful delight. What would work best? Loud noise? A grab at his ribs where he’s ticklish?

Both?

Both.

Both were definitely good.

Her clumsiness melted away as she focused on her goal, her azure gaze locked onto Adrien’s back. Three steps, two…

Marinette’s smile was ear to ear as her fingers grabbed Adrien’s sides. At the same time, she yelled out “Hey Centerfold!” as loud as she could. His whole body went tense under her palms and her eyes widened in surprise as Adrien yowled like a cat before shooting out of her grasp.

She blinked once, twice, in confusion at the now empty space before her before she looked up. Marinette, albeit vaguely, realized that she got a two for one special as Nino was sitting on the bench, holding a hand to his thundering heart. Her brain was still trying to process where her boyfriend was. He wasn’t against the wall nearby, and he hadn’t jumped over Nino to get to the other side of the room.

The sound of metal rattling drew Marinette’s gaze upwards.

Wedged firmly between the ceiling and the top of the lockers, his back arched high like a cat’s and his hair looking fluffier than normal, was Adrien. 

The first thought that crossed her mind was that Marinette had to figure out how the hell she was going to get him down without drawing too much suspicion. 

The second was that she was the cucumber to Adrien’s spooked and jumpy cat.

As much as the second made her giggle, Adrien really was deep in his cat instincts. His green eyes were blown wide, the pupils narrowed into tight pin points as he looked all over the place.

“Adrien? Hey sweety,  _ pspspspspsps _ . Come here, minou,” she whispered soothingly. “I wonder how The Owl would get this  _ chat _ out of the tree?” she added under her breath with a small laugh. Standing on her tiptoes, she smoothed her hand over the one of his that she could reach. “Come on, Chaton, I’ll catch you. Just come down.”

Slowly, Adrien seemed to come back to himself and his cheeks turned bright red in realization of the position he was stuck in. He was still shaking a bit, but the bulk of his instincts seemed to be siphoning down. “Um, Mari...I can’t exactly get down without just rolling off.”

“It’s fine, I’ll catch you. Come on, you’re fine,” she cooed gently, reaching up to him. “We’ll be fine, Adri, come down.” It took a few more minutes of coaxing and reassurance that she’d catch him, but finally her partner rolled himself over the edge and gravity did the rest. She swallowed down the grunt as her arms wrapped around his torso, but his weight dragged them both down as her feet slipped in the attempt to keep upright. “GAH!” she squealed, but Adrien’s arms wrapped around her tight and pulled her in close for him to absorb the fall.

This feeling she was used to, considering how many times he’d caught her before. Marinette felt her cheeks burn as Nino started chuckling nearby, his near coronary forgotten as he shook his head.  _ Great, I just embarrassed the hell out of both of us, in front of Adrien’s best friend no less. Now he’s probably going to break up with me and turn in his miraculous and go back to live with his asshole father. Meaning I’ll never get his amazing cuddles again or that we’ll get married— _

She was drawn out of her internal catastrophizing when she felt the soft rumble of his chest under his cheek. It started off small at first, but soon Adrien was roaring with laughter as he cradled her against him. She giggled along, unsure at first, until he calmed himself enough to place a kiss on the top of her head.

“God, I deserved that for all the times I scared you. I guess I’m a real scaredy  _ Chat _ , huh sweetness?” he managed to get out. Marinette snorted at the pun before she joined him, her arms wrapped tight around him. “I’m relieved that you find this so hiss-terical,  _ mon chou _ ,” she replied with a warm smile. “Thankfully, Alya wasn’t here or else there’d be video of it.”

Adrien’s guffaws renewed with vigor at her return pun and he wiped at the tears of mirth streaming down his face. “I love you,” he chortled, hugging her tight.

“Dudes, you might wanna get off the floor. We’re drawing a crowd,” Nino chuckled as he gathered up his bag. 

Marinette gave Adrien a sheepish grin before she got to her feet, and she pulled him up to his. “I need to get to class, but here’s your notes back. See you on the front steps before you go to fencing practice?” she asked.

Adrien grinned as he leaned in, placing a small, chaste kiss against her lips. “Definitely,” he whispered.


End file.
